A chatbot is a conversational agent that interacts with users using natural language sentences for information seeking, guidance, question answering, etc. Current chatbots use a set of templates that match a user's input and generate corresponding responses. The chatbots draw from a knowledge base of responses to interact with users. However, these chatbot knowledge bases are expensive and time consuming to develop and difficult to adapt for different domains
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.